Fred and George and the Wait for the Bathroom
by Jessie Jaina Jinn
Summary: I know, the title sounds lame, but you might enjoy it. I did. Anyway, Fred and George are waiting to get into the bathroom but the authoress is bored on a Saturday and decides to torture them. Poor twins. Originally for a contest.


"Percy, get out of the bloody bathroom!" fifteen year old, George Weasley called out. He and his twin brother, Fred, had been waiting for three hours to get into the bathroom and their stupid brother was in there doing who knows what.

"I'm almost done, stop banging on the door!" Percy yelled. The brothers heard scibbling.

"What the bloody- ARE YOU WRITING?" Fred blurted out.

"Who writes in the bathroom?" George cried, "Percy, get your butt out of there!" The door opened and out came an annoyed looking Percy.

"Okay, I'll do it in my room! What's left of my room!" he snapped, throwing a glare at Fred and George. The twins smirked as they recalled their latest experiment. As Percy walked away, Fred and George saw that the letter was addressed to Percy's girlfriend, Penelope.

"Aww, how sweet!" Fred cried out.

"A letter to your girlfriend!" George cried. Percy glared as he turned the corner. As Fred and George laughed, Mr. Weasley came walking by.

"Morning, boys, excuse me, please, I need to get a shower before work," he said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Morning, Dad-" the twins started, but then turned around in horror, "DAD?" Too late, Mr. Weasley had already started the shower and was humming happily. Fred and George groaned.

Half an hour later…

"All yours, boys," Mr Weasley said, as he walked out, his work robes on. He went down to the kitchen to give Mrs. Weasley a kiss before leaving for work. The boys gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally," they both said at once. Then, all of a sudden, the twins saw a wisp of black hair go by as the door of the bathroom slammed shut again.

"What the?" Fred said in shock.

"Harry! What are you doing here!" George said.

"Yeah! You aren't supposed to be here for the summer until Goblet of Fire!" Fred said.

"Don't know how I got here, guys, but I have to go bad! So, be out in a second!" Harry called from the bathroom. Fred held his head.

"I'm starting to get a headache from all of this!" he said. George banged on the door.

"Harry! We have to go too!" he called out.

"I'll only be a minute!" Harry called out. The twins sighed and waited.

A minute later…

"All done, guys," Harry said, walking out, "See you guys at school!" Fred and George sighed in relief. They did a quick look around before getting closer to the bathroom door. Suddenly, a girl a little older than Harry's age at the time appeared in front of them.

"Who the heck are you?" Fred cried out.

"The authoress, and, boy, I have to go! So, one side! Those Apple Jacks will run right through you!" the girl said and ran into the bathroom.

"Why our bathroom?" Fred yelled.

"Because I wrote it this way, so, back off!" the authoress snapped, "And, next time, tell Harry to put the seat down!" The twins groaned…again! This was becoming a conspiracy! Percy, Mr. Weasley, Harry… THE AUTHORESS! Who next?

"All yours," the authoress came back out, "Or is it?" She snickered and disappeared.

"Something tells me that it isn't," George said. Fred gave him an annoyed look.

"What gave you your first clue!" he snapped. Suddenly, what looked like a ball of fire raced past them.

"Move it or lose it!" a female voice said.

"GINNY!" Fred yelped. George looked up in the air.

"Why her!" he yelled to the authoress. There was an evil laugh and then nothing.

"I have to put on my make-up! Didn't you see Harry run by?" Ginny said as the door slammed closed. There was a growl in the air.

"Why today? Why today?" Fred pondered.

"Why do we only have one bathroom?" George asked. Ginny came out in a powder blue strapless gown, faux fur boa, and silver high heeled sandles.

"Well, how do I look?" Ginny asked, and, not waiting for an answer, skipped off to find Harry. The authoress appeared again with a bloody stick with words reading "Anti – Other Girls Who Are Crushing On Harry Stick".

"GET BACK HERE!" she yelled. Fred and George stared after her.

"I feel sorry for Ginny," Fred said.

"Ginny? I feel sorry for Harry!" George said. Fred nodded.

"Yeah, me too, hey…" Fred looked at the bathroom, "Free bathroom." George turned his head too.

"And no authoress in charge," he said. The twins looked at each other and crept towards the bathroom. Suddenly, yet another Weasley ran in.

"RON!" Fred cried out.

"It was only a matter of time," George groaned.

"Sorry, guys, I think Scabbers is sick," Ron said in a worried tone.

"He always looks sick!" Fred yelled. George banged on the door.

"Ron, get the bloody hell out here now!" he yelled.

"Just a minute, Scabbers is throwing up!" Ron cried out. Fred paled a bit.

"Okay, too much imformation," George said for him.

A couple of minutes later…

"Okay, okay, it's yours," Ron said, holding a wet Scabbers wrapped in a towel. Fred gave a sigh of relief, but George looked around suspiciously.

"Hey, how'd Ron get in there? The authoress was chasing after Ginny!" he said. Just then, the authoress, who is, of course, me, walked past the twins with a slightly bruised Ginny in a net. Ginny was kicking around and yelling in the net.

"He went in by his own free will," the authoress said, glaring in Ginny's direction.

"But you're writing this whole thing!" George snapped. The authoress gave him a blank look.

"And your point is?" she said, then she began to walk away, dragging Ginny along with her. George opened his mouth angrily to talk back, but Fred covered his mouth.

"Don't bother," he said, uncovering his brother's mouth. George nodded as they both looked around for anyone else coming. They saw no one, so, they took another chance. George went first with Fred right behind him.

"Excuse me, boys!" a high, shrill, and worried voice cried as yet another person ran into the bathroom.

"MUM!" the twins cried.

"Sorry, boys, some girl has hurt Ginny! I need to clean up those cuts!" Mrs. Weasley said as the door slammed shut.

"Why do you hate us?" Fred called into the air. The authoress suddenly appeared again.

"Oh, I don't hate you," she said.

"Then, why are you torturing us!" George asked. The authoress shrugged.

"I got nothin' better to do on a Saturday," she said and disappeared. George shook in rage. Fred suddenly got an idea.

"George, I have an idea!" he said.

"I know, it said so in the text," George said. Fred looked up.

"Oh, yeah," he said.

"Well, what's your idea?" George asked eagerly.

"You know how the authoress said she was bored?" Fred asked.

"Yeah…" George said not exactly understanding what his brother was saying.

"Then, we need to entertain her," Fred explained. The other smiled.

"I am proud to call you my brother," he said.

"Well, you should be," the other said. There was evil laughter.

"I'm getting plenty of entertainment from this," a voice from above said. The brothers looked at each other as their mother ran out with Ginny. Then, someone giant ran into the bathroom.

"Hagrid?" they exclaimed. Then, once he ran out a number of people came into and out.

"Dumbldore!"

"McGonagall!"

"Filch?"

"Snape?"

"M-Mrs. Norris?"

"Hedwig?"

"Errol!"

"And I have no idea who this bloke is…" said Fred as Spongebob Squarepants ran past him. Finally, everyone who could possibly use their bathroom was gone.

"Finally," said Fred and reached for the bathroom doorknob when the door disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried.

"Fred…"

"Fred…"

"FRED!" cried George, "What the bloody hell are you screaming about?" Fred woke up and looked around. They were outside the bathroom.

"But the door and the bathroom and the authoress and…and…" Fred said quickly, gasping for breath.

"We're waiting for the bathroom, Fred," George said, "You were just dreaming." Percy walked out the door just as Fred realized that he had to go to the bathroom. Bad. He walked towards the door as George ran in. Fred stood there, jaw dropped.

"Not again!" he cried as he heard evil laughter in the distance.


End file.
